


comfort on the twenty-fourth

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Heavy Narrations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbours, Romance, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, jun loves cats minghao loves jun, minghao is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Minghao didn’t expect that the holidays would help him admit his feelings to Junhui after a tiring day from work.Especially during Christmas where everything felt odd and confusing.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	comfort on the twenty-fourth

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this because I had to edit something ^^
> 
> (this contains heavy narration)

It’s an unwelcome tingle for Minghao that shifts to familiarity; the sound of swivelling chairs on the tiled floors, the harmonious tapping of pens and the unison of overtime workers typing on their keyboards. They were all clumped together yet separated by rows of desks, computers illuminating the piercing light from the screens, a simple sigh can be left with how much it seemed to drain their life force. 

See, this was an unwanted yet a confusing feeling for him; how the yawns escaped his mouth, how the continuous tap of his uncomfortable shoes echoed and how the taste of his last tea lingered in his senses. It was bewildering how this feeling of hostility in different kinds of things that turned into tribulations are simply held and kept as familiarity that was now making him a bit at ease. 

_ And yet the things that irritated him are caused by him alone. _

If he’d say so, his life is the exact meaning of a  _ ‘second thought’ _ that always tried to dig deeper. Minghao's life was quite ordinary and with that, every thought he processed wanted to know what existential force can be related. 

The clock’s arrow shifts to eleven thirty, the remaining people he was with remained to a dwindling four. He closed his computer and set his thoughts aside about the clients he’ll be meeting for tomorrow and the advertisement project he had to arrange.

Stretching his tired legs and his stiff neck, he looked at his surroundings a bit more and realized that the main lights were closed and the soft light that reflected the office was from the streaming light of the buildings and bustling cars from the streets outside. 

Minghao gathered his things and quietly made his way to the elevator, with a small ding he entered and pressed the button for the main lobby. He spared a glance at the small snowman that hung on a hook, the small smile made of pebbles glued on to the white round head made him frown. The flick of his head restrained him from looking at his sunken reflection and the deep frown that settled on his face.

As he exited the contraption he adjusted his scarf to cover his mouth, the warm cotton engulfing him. He strided by the small reception desk with his unavoidable squeaking shoes that echoed the wide room. 

He looked at his watch again and fiddled with his coat, he was past the time for public transportation, he’d have to force his legs to walk for a couple of minutes to his apartment.

The lobby was empty as always, dim with the yellow lights that scattered and the desk clerk now being occupied by a bored guard. The blinking holiday lights and the big christmas tree on the center held a deep hesitation. The small tune of the soft christmas hymn felt like unwanted rock music pounding on his wall at three am in the morning. He didn't want to unpack the sour feeling right this instance. 

Minghao didn’t know why he was feeling too shallow, how the small things are now bigger like a fly inside a cup, creating an echo causing a huge sound that transversed beyond its usual distance. The vibrations that roared to uncertainty that made his throat heavy as well as the feeling of being incapable of how it affected him.

He squinted his eyes, looking at the waving figuring who was now approaching him. Junhui’s frantic figure with his long brown coat with his fingers hidden by the sleeves made Minghao tilt his head out of confusion.

Junhui should be at home now, bundled up in blankets or drinking tea while playing his newly bought games. They could've just met at home since they were just a knock away from their respective places. Yet he always waits for Minghao in times where the moon was at its peak, when the clicks of locks from the door of shops close and when the twenty four hours sign of the convenience store is seen.

Minghao doesn’t know why he’s there waiting for him in times when Junhui’s hands shake after handling his job in the cafe all day, when his scent of coffee beans are stronger and when his hair is a lot more tousled than usual. 

Maybe Minghao does know, but uncertainty made him cower to understand what the whole existence of Wen Junhui implies.

The said man was now in front of him, peering at his tired eyes with a smile. It creased around the edges but it still looked slightly droopy. 

Junhui cradled Minghao’s face, the tips of the taller man’s fingers freezing with how the pink flush blossomed. The older man gently touched the scarf wrapped on him and steadily looked at him with fond eyes. “You look cold huh?”

Junhui’s fingers that smoothen out his frown, his tired hands that kneaded dough that twitched handled his face as if it was the first time. It made Minghao feel special, just as how the sun ray beamed into just one spot on a patch of land.

A warmth that sent a glinting light of joy made Minghao upturn his lips. Even the heaviest emotions that swarmed deep within him failed to pull back his smile. “It’s winter, of course I’d be cold.”

However, the words  _ ‘but now that you’re here I guess it's not as cold as i think it should be’  _ were left unsaid. Just as how he grabbed Jun’s cold hands and held it and swayed it back and forth thrice then subtly remained holding his right hand after they walked beside each other. 

Maybe things are left unsaid because uncertainty leaves a thrill after the scare just as how he fiddled Junhui’s aching fingers and put them in his coat’s thick pocket as a silent appreciation. Because if Minghao’s words dripped with pure affection without straining the content of his phrases maybe their already ambiguous relationship will no longer exist beyond what they have now.

Even though his smile was covered by his scarf Junhui knew the happy aura that radiated from the other, with how Minghao’s eyes did not scrunch harshly to how his feet did not tap in three repetitions per set.

They left the building and were immediately greeted with the flashing lights of decorations around the street. The natural glow of the holidays did not deter the cold breeze that carressed their bodies. A few people still wandered the sidewalk; carrying paper bags filled with gifts, boxes of cookies tied with a bow and rolls of gift wraps dangling by their sides.

Maybe that’s why most people in this city carry a bounce with their steps when it’s this time of the year. Christmas is always perceived as something joyful and spending money for gifts out of kindness can be an excuse. Minghao will admit that there is a solemn feeling that the air brought when it’s December, it was a silent hum filled with raw emotions. Where every breath that was visible, every finger that was freezing and every blink of your eyes that felt dry gave him a reason to look forward to something just like every passerby. 

He looked at Junhui and thought that just like everybody in this bustling area he also had a reason to carry a bounce with his steps and to not look at the cracks of the path he was deeply focused on. 

“Do you want hot cocoa?” 

“I know you want to so let’s just go.” Minghao answered, his voice muffled by his coat. 

Junhui grinned and held his hand tighter. The squelching sound of snow against their shoes and the hum of the older’s tune of a jolly santa claus can be heard. 

They end up on the farthest side of the road where a small tent housed foldable chairs and tables. Several people gathered, the mumbles of laughter and sounds of trays to bowls made everything look like a fine night on a weekend. 

A small mutter of their order and a quick dash later they found themselves on the corner. They headed to the nook of the cashier were they settled for a quick stop and paid the moment they got their drink.

As they continued their way home the sound of a holiday hymn went faint overtime.

“How come you waited for me?” Minghao prodded the small button on his sleeves nervously. 

“I wanted to see you and hang out since we both don’t have any adult-ish obligations for tomorrow.” 

“You could’ve just texted me so I’d visit you after work?”

“Well I closed the shop late so I dropped by.” Junhui answered, his finger booping Minghao’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I barely waited not like last time.”

If it was the first time Junhui told him those words he would’ve believed it. However, time and time again he already knew the other’s shift ended by ten in the evening and a slow walk would have sufficed for a twenty minute walk to their complex. 

They remain in contact as they walk, the warmth of Junhui never ceases even when it’s winter. He was a blazing sun that was present even in the coldest of seasons. And that’s why he loves him, because he was never absent when it’s winter, he was always there even when the steel bars were covered with snow. And when it was night there was a silent promise that he’ll come back when he’s ready to dip the sky with his radiance. 

Minghao sneaked a glance at Junhui. His eyes roamed silently beneath his fringe, Jun’s eyes were always bright but rarely does it dim. He knew that there was an agreement between the two of them at this very moment. It was a mutual understanding to stay by his side without any hesitation, to pretend that his light has been able to pierce through the cracks.

Because sometimes the sun who Minghao adores hides between the clouds until the midnight sky appears. He hid because of pride and wavered because of life. 

Maybe Minghao needed the quiet comfort doused with affection too. Maybe he too wanted Junhui’s presence as company, but does he ever shy away from that yearning?

“So do I wish you a Merry Christmas?” 

Minghao peered at Jun, cup warming up his cold hand.“It’s the 23rd there’s still 2 more days.” 

“It’s midnight! So I think the 24th is the way to go.” Junhui did not spare a glance and distractedly swished his own cup of hot chocolate.

“Why the 24th?” 

“I don’t know actually.” Junhui paused with a small laugh. “Maybe it’s because the true excitement of the most awaited holiday is there.”

“That’s true. I guess you’re right.” The younger replied with a small smile. Junhui’s answer made him think about its significance. The 24th was where every child’s eyes were glued to the presents underneath the Christmas tree. And every adult bustling through the kitchen preparing food while signing gift cards simultaneously. 

It’s where the thrill happened and when it’s the 25th the joy that buzzed after a greeting only lingers. It was not as jolly as the feeling of anticipation while counting down for it’s day, instead it was a small feeling of disappointment where the question  _ 'that's it?’  _ arise. Minghao thinks that maybe this question is prominent to adults since the childish glee that they had in the past wavered but their expectations remained. 

“Then you must be excited that it’s the 24th?” The younger asked then finished his drink with a gulp. The hot liquid helped him not shudder from the cold wind.

“Yeah because you’re with me.”

A flush that graced Minghao’s cheeks got darker every second. He didn’t know if he was just too caught up with Junhui’s beautiful smile but the possibility of Junhui waiting for him tonight to spend the first hour of the 24th was a loving gesture. Maybe he was reading too much relationship advice magazines but the very thought went straight to his heart.

Minghao kicked a pile of snow they were passing by out of frustration because of the older man’s charm that earned a small laugh from Junhui. 

“You really hate winter huh?” Junhui asked and held out his hand and took Minghao’s empty cup and threw it in the trash bin. 

Minghao wrapped his scarf to cover his mouth again then replied with a nod. “I hate how cold it is, so yeah I do.”

“Well that’s sad, I actually love winter.” Jun murmured and went closer to Minghao’s back, he felt Jun’s coat pressing to his and his arms that hugged his waist. 

“I love winter because it’s always there until the end of the year.” Junhui squished his body tighter, his breath lingering on Minghao’s nape. “And it’s ironic how you find it annoying but I find that winter has a resemblance with you.”

Minghao’s breath felt hot in his scarf and the tips of his ears sensitive as it touched Junhui’s hair. Jun felt heavy, his head now layed on the crook of his neck, his hands that held his sides caused a crease on his clothing and the sigh that escaped him made the younger stroke the tangled hair of the other. 

“Hey Junnie?” Minghao’s voice soft muffled, his hand not halting from caressing Jun’s head. 

The man in question remained hiding his face on him, Jun let out a small cough rather than letting a small whine leave his lips.

“Yeah?”

Minghao tried to spill out the words that he wanted to say. The message that he dreamt of telling every night that whispered in his thoughts every time he presses the elevator as he goes home late.

Maybe it was the perfect time to tell Junhui how much he wanted his bed at home to be balanced by both of their weights together, to let him know that he wanted their spontaneous walks to have another meaning than friendship and for Jun to realize that Minghao didn’t want him to say goodnight every time they separate to their own apartment. 

But the cold wind progressed and blew in his eyes while the holiday lights that twinkled of red and green were too bright and that alone made him cower out of fright. So he smiled and bit his chapped lips while his fingers touched the vulnerable cheek of whom he dear the most.

“Merry Christmas.”

* * *

  
  


Minghao sighed in relief when he felt the heater of their building working for once. They both went straight to the hallway after removing their shoes. The jingle of their keys and the echoes of people taking an all nighter was heard, the welcome mat in front of Minghao felt ragged and itchy against his socks. 

The cold piece of metal that heightened his senses he looked at Junhui again just like he always does. He tried to let his tongue untwist, to form words out of his feelings, to tell Junhui if he could stay. Yet it didn't come and the clank of the key against his doorknob was heard, but before he could enter, a sudden question arose from Junhui who stood next to him.

“Do you want to sleep here with me?” Junhui’s face wore a nervous smile, his eyes wandering from Minghao’s hair to the small door number plate. 

Minghao must have remained quiet for the whole entirety of their awkward staring session since Junhui’s feet began twitching on each side of his foot hitting the edge. “I mean spend the night in my apartment… well if you’re fine with it? I thought that... maybe we could both use some company since it’s the holidays.“ 

“Sure, I’ll just change and I’ll knock on your door.” Minghao said in a frenzy, he instinctively pressed his lips, his tongue still feeling the sweet taste of his drink from a while ago.

He hurriedly removed his coat the moment he closed his door shut. His feet echoed with the big steps he took and went straight to the drawer where he kept his present for Junhui. It was a small gesture after all, a respectful gesture...actually it was a gesture out of love but Minghao wouldn’t admit that verbally. 

He didn’t know why the paper wrap looked unappealing than the last time he saw it. The tape’s edges had air bubbles, the red wrapper looked tacky and the small card with a drawing of a poinsettia is too common. But all he could do was sigh and grab it with his trembling fingers after a quick trip to the bathroom.

Minghao counted the small chips and scratches of the door promising himself to knock when he finished. But all he can do is look at his slippers after the 58th scratch and check if his night robe was not crinkled. 

Fortunately, Junhui opened the door, his crescent eyes sheepishly smiling at a wide eyed Minghao. “Just in time! I was wondering what was taking you so long.”

He grabbed Minghao’s hand and led him to the small couch he had. The small christmas tree glinting the colors of white and blue that made the dark room feel like the small igloos the children made in his province. 

Junhui did not let go, his hand remained intertwined with Minghao as he pulled him to sit beside him. Their legs touching and the warmth that radiated out of Junhui left him lightheaded. The older man’s hand slotted against his that left Minghao distracted as he felt the soft yarn of Junhui’s long sleeves that hid his palm caress his own. 

He gave Junhui his gift albeit not in the way he planned. Minghao shoved it out of nervousness which earned a chuckle from Junhui as he released his hold onto him.

As the older opened it with a happy expression his face was graced with a loud shout. “I love it so much. You always give me the best gifts Hao!” Junhui unfolded the cat sweater and held it up to his torso.

“I wanted to add another one to your collection.” Minghao smiled, he was glad the two whole hours he spent wandering on the clothes section was worth it.

Junhui scooted to the side of the seat and stretched his hand grabbing a small box and gave it to him.

“I actually wanted to give you my gift in person since I failed to do that last year.” Junhui said eyes crinkling with his hand draped on his nape. 

Minghao looked at the present with wide eyes, his fingers stiff as he found that the box was actually hard as metal. He untied the green bow and felt his ears flushing pink because of Junhui’s stare. 

What he saw was a silver metal bracelet surrounded by a black velvet interior. He gently handled the jewelry with his two hands, the small reflection glinting the blue lights of the room. 

“I’m kind of hoping you like it. I actually saw this piece of jewelry in on one of those fancy magazines you like and yeah.” Junhui said with a chuckle and out of habit contained his hand gestures by holding his hands together.

Minghao didn’t know why his hands felt like it’s melting, how his steel earrings felt warm against his earlobes and how he immediately tackled Junhui without restraint.

Junhui laughed and held Minghao’s neck. Their faces were filled with eternal bliss as Minghao laughed because of his courageous action. “Did you like it that much?”

“I love you that much.” Minghao out of his three years of pining felt his tongue untwisting, his eyes peering honestly over Junhui’s and his fingers caressing the other’s without uncertainty scaring him. 

Minghao’s feelings that overflowed and spilled the moment he saw Junhui; his nervous grin, the small worry that creased onto Jun’s eyebrows when he opened his present and the piles of magazines that were stacked on the side table.

He left a soft kiss on the edge of Junhui’s lips as a sign of his affection, a message of his longing that he spent every time he looked at his bright smile, every time their hands meet and every moment Junhui latched onto his body. 

The small touch he gave that lingered on the other’s skin caused Jun to kiss him back on the cheek shyly. A simple action of adoration where the sun kissed the snow, melting Minghao’s insides to mush. “I love you too.” 

They held each other like idiots, grasping for each other's bodies, the dip of their weight on the edge of the couch left a small squeak from the creaky floor. Every finger that caressed Minghao’s face left a mark, a small smile that reigned his features. 

On the 24th of December, where the snow touched the metal steels of Junhui’s window started to pile up like the moment of affection that surpassed the stage of hushed emotions, where the clock struck to one as it struck his heart miles a minute and where they shared a small smile that was as gentle as the glow of the Christmas tree’s light. 

On a dim night where the cold wind was blocked by the four walls surrounding them, Minghao realized that the uncertainty he felt for Wen Junhui leaves a thrill after the scare but the newly said phrase of affection left a strong message that when the winter came on the latest part of the year, the sun will always be there every day to leave a peck of warmth.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays <]:)
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)


End file.
